Dear Zach
by CookiesN'Cream124
Summary: After Cammie runs, Zach finds a letter addressed to him in the notebook she left behind. Where did she go and who has she found?... Please read!
1. Chapter 1

I don't know where this came from, but I got on my laptop to type an English paper, and this is the result... To bad i still gotta do the paper...

Anyway, I'm okay with this story. Basically it's a letter that Cammie wrote that she stuck in the folds of the CoveOps report she left behind. When I first posted this, I didn't know if I was going to just leave it or continue it, but I've decided to make it a multi-chap. I rewrote this first part, just added more details, and I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Zach POV:<p>

It started as a normal day. Other than the fact that Solomon was in a coma, Cammie jumped of a cliff getting away from my psycho mother, and I blew up a cave I was still in, it had been a pretty good week too. Mace, Liz, Grant, Bex, and I were all headed to our room to grab Cammie for a training session, and we were laughing as if everything was normal. Because as far as we knew, it was. But as soon as we walked into their room. We instantly knew something was wrong. Cammie's bed was made, an none of her gadgets or books were on her desk. Macey ran across the room and ripped open the closet door to find most of Cam's clothes missing. We all knew, but nobody said anything, because voicing what was so blatantly obvious would bring a greater degree of truth to it. A truth no one wanted to believe.

We ran into the hall, on our way to Ms. Morgan's office, and as we turned the corner where Gillian's sword was, I caught something with the corner of my eye. I came to a sudden stop, nearly getting taken out by Liz, who offered a quick oopsie daisies before seeing what I saw.

"That's Cammie's CoveOps report. She was working on it before we left. Why would it be out here?" Bex said.

I looked her in the eyes, where I saw realization, and denial. "It's a message." I whispered.

I picked it up and flipped to the last page, I read the words out loud to everyone but they didn't make sense... why would she go alone? In frustration, I threw the notebook at the wall, and a letter fluttered out. Bex picked it up, looked at it and handed it to me.

"It's addressed to you." she said, slightly choked up. "We're going to go tell Ms. Morgan."

She and the others took the notebook and left, giving me my privacy, which I was secretly grateful for. I ripped open the letter, and Cammie's handwriting filled the page.

**Dear Zach,**

**You once told me that someone knows. And you were right. Someone does know.**

**I used to think that being a spy meant you knew all the answers. But if there's**  
><strong>one thing being a spy has taught me, it's that those so-called 'answers' are <strong>  
><strong>usually too much to wish for… And that's why I left to find them for myself.<strong>  
><strong>Since the Circle first came after me, everyone has tried to protect me. And with<strong>  
><strong> that protection came the need to keep everything I wanted-everything I <em>needed<em>**  
><strong> to know, away from me. But from the time my father was declared MIA, I knew <strong>  
><strong>something wasn't right. No one had answers, and a spy just can't disappear <strong>  
><strong>without a trace. Not even the best pavement artists can stay hidden from a <strong>  
><strong>school, an agency, an <em>army <em>of spies.**

**I've been going to Gallagher since 7th grade. I know every language you can think**  
><strong> of. I know how to kill a person with a thumbtack. I can be tortured and interrogated<strong>  
><strong> without cracking. I can run 20 miles without breaking a sweat. I'm the best of the <strong>**  
>best… and I don't need to be protected. I've trained for this my entire life. And sooner<br>or later everyone will have to accept the fact that I am not a defenseless little girl.  
>I'm a spy. A damn good one. I may be a pavement artist at heart, but it's <strong>  
><strong>time for me to stop blending into the background. It's time for me to stop hiding. <strong>  
><strong>This started out as my father's fight. And then you and Solomon made it yours. But<strong>  
><strong> now it's my fight.<strong>

**Please believe me when I tell you I didn't plan on leaving. Not even after you **  
><strong>suggested I run away with you. But somewhere between that conversation and <strong>  
><strong>right now, while I sit and write this letter, I realized that in a way, I've always known <strong>  
><strong>this would happen. I've always felt it. Don't ask me how or why, because I have no <strong>  
><strong>idea. I've never been a believer in fate or destiny. But somehow, I feel like I was <strong>  
><strong>meant to do this.<strong>

**I know that this is probably too much to ask, but I need you to understand why I'm **  
><strong>doing this. And I need you to let me. You, of all people, should understand that some <strong>  
><strong>things you just have to do yourself. And some of those things need to be done to <strong>  
><strong>protect everyone you love. Zach, you have put your own life at risk to protect me, and<strong>  
><strong> It's my turn to return the favor. When you told me that you and I were the only ones<strong>  
><strong> that The Circle would hesitate to kill, I think you were wrong. They want me. And as <strong>  
><strong>cruel as this sounds, your mother will do anything, including killing you, to get what<br>they want. And ****I can't let that happen. I hope I'll get a chance to tell you this in person  
>again someday…. But <em>I <em>****_love you_. More than anything in the world. Always remember  
>that.<br>**

**This is my fight, and I'm gonna fight it. I'm going to find my answers. I'm going to find **  
><strong>the truth about my father. And I'm going to end this. For good.<strong>

**I love you... and please don't hate me,**

_**Cammie.**_

* * *

><p>New chappy tomorrow... Review!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I found this chapter really hard to write. Not because it's heavy or anything, but because I have this image in my head of where I want this story to go, but it doesn't come out in words like it does in my head. I want letters from Cammie to be a big part of this story. Some of them Cammie will send, some of them she can't. I don't think this will be a regular story where Cammie takes down the COC, I want it to be mostly about Cammie finding her father. Not Cammie blowing up COC headquarters and coming home (Not that that's a bad thing). Zach's mom will play a small part, but not with Cammie…. That description was really confusing… Holy hell.

Screw it… here's the story!

* * *

><p>For the past two weeks weeks, I've been covering my tracks. I drove from Roseville to D.C., where I flew to Milan, and Jakarta, then I drove to Koja, where I hopped a cruise ship headed for Belawan, Indonesia. I'm staying there for a week, sight-seeing and researching known COC bases, but more sightseeing, since I've been researching nearly every moment on my flights and the cruise. I had an idea of where they were keeping my father. But I was more concerned that my friends…. And Zach, would follow me and find me, Hence the international traveling. Four words… Jet lag's a bitch.<p>

My flight for Los Angeles leaves tomorrow, so I packed all the stuff in the closet back into my suitcases, laid on the bed to have what was surely going to be a restless sleep…

I had been asleep for 3 hours and 26 minutes, when I was awakened by someone picking the lock to my room. I slipped out of bed and tiptoed towards the door, and I hid right inside the bathroom doorway, so I'd surprise them from behind when they walked in. I waited… and waited. This guy (or girl) sucked at picking locks. Finally, the tumblers clicked, and the door handle turned. A guy dressed in black walked into my room. When he passed the bathroom doorway, I pounced. I came up behind him and put him in one of Bex's chokeholds. But he was good, really good. He leaned backwards, so I had to step back to keep the hold, and he flipped me over his shoulders. I landed on the ground hard, and the wind got knocked out of me. The attacker came over and put his hands around my throat, slowly squeezing the life out of me. The last thing I saw were those beautiful green eyes that I had come to know so well…

I sat up in bed drenched in a cold sweat. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:42. Everything was where I put it last night, and the door was still locked. Breathing hard, I realized it was a dream. A really crappy dream. I sighed and ran my hands over my face. I slipped out of bed, for real this time, grabbed the clothes I laid out yesterday, and went to take a cold shower. I took my time, and cleared my head under the cold spray. I eventually got out and put on a platinum blond wig and sea blue contacts, and applied light makeup for the flight. When I came out of the bathroom it was 7:15. I had to be at the airport by 8, so I called for a taxi. Room service brought up a luggage cart for me last night, so I loaded my four suitcases on the cart, and slung my laptop case over my shoulder. I looked over the room quickly to make sure I didn't leave anything, and spotted a letter I had decided to send at the last minute. I picked it up and walked out the door. I made my way down to the street, where a taxi was waiting for me. I stopped at the front desk and asked them to express mail my letter and threw my bags in the trunk, and climbed in the backseat.

"Bandara, silahkan"

"Yakin hal"

I was ready to go back to the states.

* * *

><p><span>Zach's POV:<span>

She's right. She is a damn good spy.

Two and a half weeks, and what do we have? Nothing. Nada. Zilch. Nil. She has disappeared from the face of the earth. We tracked her to Milan, but then we lost her. Gone without a trace. We're back at Gallagher now, where Cammie's mother is heartbroken and won't talk to anyone. But something good did happen here… yesterday, Joe woke up. He says we won't find her unless she wants to be found, and he told us to stop looking. But for some reason, I just can't. We're eating lunch in the cafeteria right now. Liz and Jonas just went to get the mail, in hopes that we'll get some kind of news from Cammie. But honestly, nobody's holding their breath. What's surprising is that Liz is taking this better than any of us. Even Bex, (yes, BEX!) has been crying. But somehow, Liz understands why Cammie left better than any of us. I rested my head on my arms, hoping to get a little nap, but before that could happen, Liz came running in.

"Zach!" She yelled.

"What?" I jumped up.

"She sent you a letter" Liz panted, while shoving a white envelope towards me.

"Holy hell."

I grabbed the letter and looked at the front.

"She was in Belawan."

"It doesn't matter Zach! She's not there anymore or she wouldn't have sent it. Read the bloody letter already! " Bex yelled.

"Okay! Sheesh..." I tore open the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.

_Dear Zach,_

_ (and Macey, Bex, Grant, Liz, and Jonas,_  
><em>because you are undoubtedly there too.)<br>_

_Lost me in Milan right? You won't find me until I find my _  
><em>father. But that's not why I wrote this letter.<em>

_Zach, your mother's back at Blackthorne. She's planning_  
><em> an attack on Gallagher. You have a week to coordinate <em>  
><em>an attack before she comes after you. She will take any <em>  
><em>of you, because she doesn't want me to find my father, <em>  
><em>and she knows I'm looking. If she has one of you, she <em>  
><em>knows I'll come to her. So please, please, please be careful.<em>

_I'm getting closer to my dad. I think I might know where_  
><em>he is. But getting him out of there is an entirely different<em>  
><em> challenge.<em>

_The COC is failing. There are 3 bases left. One of them is_  
><em> the one back in Roseville, which hopefully you will take care<em>  
><em> of, then there's the one that has my father, and another <em>  
><em>one that I haven't located yet. They won't be here much <em>  
><em>longer no matter what, so I'm only concerned with setting<em>  
><em> free the prisoners… Which will be a much harder task than <em>  
><em>I ever imagined.<em>

_Remember, I love you all. Hopefully I'll be back soon,_

_Cammie_

"Bex, Grant, go tell Solomon about my mother."

"But aren't we going to look for Cammie?" Bex asked.

"No. It's time for us to let her be who she is, and let her find her father. She knows what she's doing."

"But…"

"Bex, I want to find her and protect her as much as you do. But we all have to accept the fact that we are spies. We will all be in danger, and we can't follow each other every time one of us goes on a mission. Right now we have to coordinate our attack."

"I know." She whispered. "But it's still hard not knowing what's happening to her."

"I know it is." I said. "And it always will be."

* * *

><p>I'm not very happy with this chapter. I feel like it didn't go anywhere and I just rambled on and on about stuff that didn't really matter. It might just be me though, because I was supposed to be going on a ski trip Monday, but can't now cause one of our b-ball games got rescheduled for Monday. I love skiing more than any other sport but I can't let my team down, so I'm really kinda bummed about that.<p>

***sigh* PLEASE review and tell me what you thought of it because I don't like it AT ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

6 basketball games in the last 2 weeks! Including our 2 biggest games! Only excuse!

Okay so, I know I said I wanted letters to be a main part of the story… but I'm having lots of trouble accomplishing that while adding all the details I want you to know. Because some of these details Zach can't know, so I can't write them in a letter to him, obviously. So this is the last chapter that will revolve solely around a letter. The next chapter will be purely Cammie (kay, a little Zach too) and her journey. No letters**. If you DON'T like that, PM or review and let me know, and I'll see what I can do to incorporate everything while still using a letter.** (I don't think anyone will mind though.)

Also, I have a quick question at the end of the chapter…

* * *

><p>We attacked the base. I have to say, I was surprised by the lack of defenses and the number of people. I had been expecting a number close to what was there when Cammie jumped off the cliff, but it was probably about a quarter of that. We overpowered them in 6 minutes flat. Not our biggest battle. The only one that even tried to escape was my mother, but Bex chased her down and choked her until she gave in. Go Bex.<p>

We loaded all of the prisoners onto a plane we had waiting at Gallagher's hidden airfield, and walked back to the mansion. When we got there, we found a letter waiting for us. Three guesses.

"Guys." I called out. "She sent another one."

That got them running. I tore open the side of the envelope. **(AN: Warning! Preeeetty long letter!)**

_Dear Zach,_

_This is probably the last letter I'll be able to send you.  
>I found the third base. And I've learned some things<br>that I wish I could forget. But I don't think I'll ever be  
>able to.<em>

_My father has been missing for 11 years. But he's only  
>been held prisoner for 6. I found the records.<em>

_Basically, on my father's mission, he decided to join  
>the COC. For five years, he let us all believe he was<br>dead. He abandoned me and mom. When your mother  
>|started showing interest in me, he tried to get out,<br>but they wouldn't let him. When he tried to escape,  
>they captured him, and that's where he's been since<br>I was 11._

_I can't describe how furious… and heartbroken I am.  
>He left his 6 year old daughter, for a terrorist organization.<br>And since I found this out, I can't tell you how many  
>times I've thought about coming home and letting him<br>rot in his cell, and then changed my mind. For some  
>reason, I can't just leave him there, not when I have<br>the power to set him free. Because every time I think of  
>how he betrayed and abandoned me, I think of the good<br>memories I have of him. Whenever I think of how he  
>made me suffer through his birthdays eating a tub of<br>ice-cream, all the days I wore his sweatshirts and cried  
>my eyes out all day, I think of the times he made me<br>laugh. It doesn't seem fair, that he could leave me, but  
>I can't <em>**not**_ rescue him. I'm so confused about what I'm  
>going to do when I see him. I don't know what to say,<br>or how to feel, I don't know if I even want to let him back  
>in my life.<em>

_I wish I could talk to you. I miss your voice. I miss your  
>annoying-ass smirk. I miss you. I find myself wishing you<br>were here, and then I remember that you could've been.  
>And then I remember why I left without you. And as much<br>as I miss you, I realize that I'm glad you're not here.  
>Because this trip hasn't just answered my questions about<br>my past, it's also answered some of my questions about  
>your past.<em>

_With the information I've uncovered about my father, I've  
>also uncovered information about yours.<em>

_Your father disappeared when you were 9 years old. Logical  
>assumptions were made that your mother killed him or<br>imprisoned him. Neither are true. Your father knew that you  
>were your mother's single weakness. Until you got involved<br>with me, you were the one person she wouldn't hurt. So  
>when your father left, he knew you would be safe. He is a<br>CIA agent, and is part of a secret branch of the Office of  
>Covert Operations that is dedicated solely to eliminating the<br>Circle of Cavan. They are the reason there's only three bases  
>left. It's amazing what they've been able to accomplish. I<br>contacted him, and left him with the coordinates of all the bases._

_Zach, in a few days, the COC will be gone. Your dad is bringing  
>a group of agents to my location, where we will free my father<br>and who knows who else. Another group, headed by Townsend,  
>(of all people) will go to the third location. We've almost done it.<br>I expect by now you have attacked your mother's base. I hope  
>it all went well. Give her my regards. (And by regards, I mean<br>push her off a cliff for me.)_

_I'm more confident than I was before that I'll come home alive.  
>I miss you, and I'll be home soon, where we'll both be able to<br>reconnect with our fathers. I hope things won't be changed  
>between us when I get back. But I understand if they are. I<br>may keep writing letters. But can't send them, because the COC  
>knows I'm coming at them, they are monitoring everything that<br>comes out of this city. Mail, emails, telephone calls, I was lucky  
>enough to get a good friend to deliver this for me, but I won't<br>be able to mail anymore._

_Love you,_

_Cammie._

* * *

><p>Like it? Love it? Hate it?<p>

I told you there would be a question, and here it is. For the next chapter, where would you like me to start Cam's POV? The beginning of the story, where she runs, or where this letter left off, or somewhere in between? Let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm done with excuses. I freaking suck at updating. Let's just leave it at that.

But it's spring break now, (WOOHOO!) and I have had hardly any updates from any of my story alerts, so I decided to update my story for a change. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach's POV<strong>

I'm an assassin. I'm trained to have no emotion. I'm trained to kill without even thinking about it. But not even a lifetime training can prepare you for what you feel when you learn you've been lied to your entire life. It doesn't even come close.

I heard the questions from my friends as I threw the letter on the table and stormed out of the room. When Grant grabbed my arm, I heard them gasp when I hit him across the face. I heard Liz calling them to come over and read what the letter said right before I slammed the door behind me. But honestly, I can't be sure. Because at that moment, I felt like I was underwater. I felt like I couldn't hear words. I felt like I couldn't breathe, like someone was strangling me. I least I thought that was what I felt, until I realized I couldn't feel anything. I was numb.

Without even thinking about it, I half walked, half jogged all the way down to the underground garage. I took the fastest car I saw and drove it straight to Langley. It was like I was asleep. I didn't care about the police sirens that gave up chasing me, I didn't notice the jealous stares of other teenagers when I sped by in the Bugatti Veyron I was evidently driving, I didn't even feel the wheels of the car lift up on one side when I took corners to fast. I didn't even realize any of this happened until I pulled into the parking lot of CIA headquarters. I walked in and made my way to their sublevels. The receptionists didn't even try to stop me. I guess that's how scary I looked.

I grunted a question to one of the guards, and he pointed me in the right direction. She was being questioned right now, they said. But I didn't care. I opened the door and walked to the table where my mother was chained.

"Why." I said, slamming my hands on the table.

"Why what, dear," She said. She flinched at the noise.

"Why did you lie to me about my father? Why did you let me believe he was dead!" I said, my voice rising.

"Because you always wanted to be just like daddy. If you knew he joined the CIA, I would've lost any chance of you becoming one of my operatives. But for a while at least, the belief that the CIA killed him, made you one of the best agents we ever had. And you were only 10. You always had such large potential, it's a shame to see you threw that away, honey."

"I threw nothing away, Catherine," I spit out. "You see, the difference between me and you, is that you are going to rot in your specially secured CIA jail cell. You have nothing and no one. And when you die, no one will care. Me, on the other hand, I have friends. Friends that will do anything to protect me, and friends that I would die to keep safe. I have a girl I love with everything I have, while the men you have loved all left you for bigger and better things. You are, and always will be, all alone, while I have a family that will last forever."

I spun around to walk out the door, and saw the two agents who had been interrogating her… Rachel and Joe. They were both staring at me with their mouths gaping. I ignored their gazes and turned the knob.

"And Catherine, I am not your 'honey' or 'dear'. Unfortunately, you will always be my biological mother. But you are not my mom. "

I let the door close behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

My fantastic plan to rescue my father has been filled with roadblocks. Imagine the grossest hotel you have ever stayed in, and imagine it 10 times worse. That was my hotel in Jakarta. Remember that time an airline lost your bag, and you had to buy new clothes for your week-long vacation? Well… while it isn't incompetent TSA employees, that was my (not) lovely cruise. A stowaway 'porter' accidently dropped my bag of disguises overboard in the middle of the fricking ocean. Fun, huh?

And then there was Los Angeles. Now, don't get me wrong, it's a fun place. And my stay there started out great, but then, I started snooping. And I found out my father could have come back, but chose to stay there. And that was bad enough, but I had to discover Alex left Zach too. Awesome.

Now I have to meet Alex and a group of random agents that I know nothing about. I have to pretend I don't hate him for not taking Zach away from the COC. I have to pretend I'm not feeling what I feel. But that's what being a spy is about. Pretending you don't have feelings, like you're just a stone wall. Pretending that you are perfectly fine, when all you want to do is scream, all so you can finish the mission. Pretending you are someone you're not, when you desperately want to be seen for who you are.

It sucks sometimes, to be honest, and there are times when we do want to throw in the towel and have a normal life. But the one thing that stops us, every time, is the lives that we can save. It's what makes it worth it. It's what we care about more than anything else.

I'm waiting at a corner café in Los Angeles where I'm meeting the CIA team. Honestly, I am totally nervous. Like, a level of nervous I have never experienced before. Because the last few times I've met the CIA they've tried to take me back to Gallagher, which didn't end well for them. And I'm not sure if this encounter will end like that or whether this will be the first time I'm treated as the operative I am.

My thoughts are interrupted when a shadow falls across my table. I stand up, and when I turn around I find myself looking into the bright green eyes of Alexander Goode. He is a 40 year old Zach. Literally. He has the same hair and eyes and nose. And that god damn smirk.

"Cammie, I presume," he says as he extends his arm.

"And you must be Alex." I reply. I shake his hand.

"I've heard a lot about you."

"Really," I ask as I sit back down.

"Yes. You are a senior at Gallagher, and have come closer than anyone else in taking down the Circle. You found your father all by yourself. Your three roommates are your best friends and you are involved with my son. You are the best operative to come across the CIA since your father, or so I'm told." He sits across from me and -you guessed it- smirks.

"Well, I'm glad you know so much about me. But must say I know absolutely nothing about you. Other than you left your son, that is."

That seemed to have struck a nerve.

"Cameron, you don't know anything about my reasons for leaving Zach with Catherine. So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make assumptions about people you know nothing about."

"Oh, I know more than you think. The worst mistake you can make is underestimating me because of my age or my appearances. The COC has learned that lesson. Don't make me teach you."

That wiped the smirk off of his face.

"You knew Catherine would never hurt Zach. And that was true for a while. So you left him with her. What you didn't know was that she would tell Zach that the CIA killed you. He avenged your death as a top agent of the Circle until he was ten, when Joe took him to Blackthorne. And up until two days ago, when he received a letter I sent him, you were dead to him, and the entire world."

"He doesn't know anything about me?" I actually felt sorry for him for a second. Because for just a second, a little something shown in his eyes that told me he was sorry for everything. But much like my Blackthorne Boy, he covered it up after just an instant.

"Nothing but what I told him in the letter. That you left him with his evil mother and were alive and part of the CIA." I said, leaning back.

"Where is he now?"

"He's at Gallagher with my friends. We're meeting them there when we free my father."

"_We're_ meeting them?"

"Yes. You see, when I learned about you, I also found out that my father chose to stay away from my mother and me. He wasn't held hostage by the COC until 5 years after he was declared MIA." I smiled wryly. "That's something you didn't find in my file, huh."

I continued on.

"I know what it's like to have a piece missing inside of you because your dad is dead. I know what it's like to find out he's alive. And I know what it feels like to still love him when he doesn't deserve it."

"Zach doesn't know you. But he still loves you. I'm giving my father a chance, after all of this. And I know Zach will want to get to know you. You don't really have a choice in the matter. Because my father threw away what he had, and no amount of chances will ever get back what used to be. I'm not gonna let you make the mistake of not even trying."

* * *

><p>So, I really like this chapter. I feel like my writing is better than it has been in the past. What do you think?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

****Since Zach's mother's name was revealed to be Catherine in GG5, I went through my story and changed her name wherever it appeared. So any 'Catherine' that may or may not be in this chapter, is not to be understood as a different person, as it is the former 'Cassandra'**  
><strong>

**So this chapter I tweaked a little bit. I decided to continue it where I left off last chapter, but it's 36 hours earlier, so it's like a flashback. It will jump in the middle to present time.**

**Honestly, I suck at action scenes. I can do small ones, but I just don't have the creativity to write a full scene where they infiltrate the base and get compromised and captured. That's the main reason I wrote the chapter this way, cuz I'm hoping I'll have a decent scene written by next chapter so I can do another flashback. Is there anyone out there that would help me with that? I can give you what I have written (which is nothing at the moment) and you can make changes, or you can write one on your own based on what I have posted and I'll make little tweaks for the setting and character personalities? I need help!**

* * *

><p><strong>36 hours earlier:<strong>

"I'm not sure that's the best idea." He started.

"Like I said, Mr. Goode, you really don't have a choice in the matter," I interrupted. "Why don't you take me to meet the rest of your team so we can finish this mission. I've been away from home for too long. Where are you staying?"

I stood up from the table.

"We're at the Biltmore. I'll hail a cab." He said while he finished his coffee.

"No need," I said, grinning. "We're taking my car."

I led him around back of the café to my SSC Ultimate Aero TT, and almost laughed out loud at his expression. Almost. Because his mouth was hanging open, and he was drooling. And it made. My. Day.

"You're gonna catch flies," I said as I unlocked the driver's door. "Get in."

"_How did you get this car?_"

"I have my ways." I smirked. "Are we gonna go or not?"

To be fair, I had the same reaction when I first saw the car. But there was nobody there to witness it, which makes a huge difference. A fun fact about spies? We let down our masks when we're alone.

We got to the hotel in record time, I'm sure (1 minutes and 36 seconds to get all the way across LA). And by the time I got to the valet station, our good friend Mr. Goode was green.

"Try not to puke all over the lobby." I said as he threw himself out of the car. I followed suit and tossed the keys to the valet.

"Go ahead and take it around the block." The kid looked like he was gonna faint or something, so I gave in. "Have it back in half an hour, and if you put a scratch on it, you die."

"Yes ma'am!" He yelled over his shoulder. He was already speeding out of the parking lot.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Alex offered.

"You only live once. You might as well give someone some good memories to make their life that much better." I said back with a weak smile.

"You surprise me Cammie, if it's alright for me to call you that." He glanced over at me as we walked across the lobby.

"That's fine, and how so?" I pressed the button for the elevator. We got in and he pressed the button for the 20th floor.

"The Chameleon that we all know of in the CIA is a legend, a person that seems like they've been doing this job for years, but you're a teenager. When I read your file, I was shocked. And honestly, I seriously underestimated you. You can count the number of missions you've been on on the fingers of one hand, but you're already better than most of the spies at the agency. You've been faced with every reason to think the world isn't worth risking your life, but when it all comes down to it, it isn't yourself you worry about. You worry about the people that are just innocent bystanders in all of this, the people that will never really know what we do. And through everything you've been through, you refuse to believe the world is all bad, and you still believe in the sanctity of life… Hold on to that, because a lot of people in our business don't."

He paused as the elevator reached our floor. I looked over at him as we walked down the hall to room 2017.

"My son is lucky to have you in his life." He said, before sliding the door key. "I only hope that he's at least a little bit like you."

"He is." I smiled at him. "And thank you."

He smiled back at me. And as we walked into the room, I couldn't help but think he wasn't so bad after all. Everyone deserves second chances. And now I think that he has more than earned his. We walked through the small living area of the suite and got to the kitchen. There was a Latino woman sitting at the table that would put Macey's goddess-ness to shame.

"Cammie, this is my partner." Alex said as he walked over to the fridge. "You want a drink?"

"Coke please." I stuck my hand out towards his partner. "I'm Cammie."

"Nice to meet you Cammie," she smiled as she took my hand and shook. "I'm Miranda, but call me Randi or you die in a sparring session."

I laughed, "You're a lot like my best friends."

"Really?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Maybe I'll tell you about them sometime."

"I'll look forward to it." She looked towards Alex as he came back with my coke.

"Where's the rest of the team?" I asked him.

"You're looking at it." He passed me my drink. "It's just us three for this one."

"No offense, but I was expecting a few more people when the CIA said you were bringing a team."

"They figured we could handle it, I guess."

* * *

><p><strong>Present Time:<strong>

We couldn't handle it.

That much was clear from the start. And was quickly confirmed when we found ourselves sitting in a nice, roomy, COC cell.

Alex was unconscious in the corner. He had the worst injuries of all of us. From what we could tell, he had a concussion, 3 broken ribs, a gunshot and stab wound to the abdomen, and a broken wrist. Randi and I both had a couple broken ribs, a sprained ankle for her, a sprained wrist for me, and minor cuts and bruises all over. But we were lucky and escaped any head injuries, so we were awake and alert.

"I never wanted to be a spy," Randi said from next to me. I jumped. We had been staring off into the dark in silence for the past hour and 23 minutes, so the sound scared me.

"It was my parents' life, not mine. They were CIA operatives so they always expected me to follow in their footsteps, but I always wanted to be a teacher. When I was 16, a serial killer that they had been after for a few weeks kidnapped me, and they were killed trying to save me. The guy got away. I promised myself that day, that I would find him, and make my parents proud. I finally found him last year."

"Where is he now?" I questioned.

"He was in a CIA prison until a month ago, when he was killed in a riot. Can't say I'm sorry. Now, since it doesn't look like we're going anywhere anytime soon, why don't you tell me a little bit about those friends I'm so much like." I vaguely saw the silhouette of her head turn towards me. I smiled into the darkness.

"My roommates, Macey, Bex, and Liz, aren't just my best friends, they're my sisters..."

You're like Macey just because of how beautiful you are without even trying... She puts supermodels to shame just by being in the same room. She is gorgeous without even trying and even when she wakes up, not a single hair is out of place. She has the best fashion sense and never hesitates to tackle us if she doesn't approve of our clothes. She acts like she doesn't care but she wants to do great things, and she always understands. She's the first one I go to when I need to talk. Her dad is Senator Winters, and her mother only cares about appearances. They don't take the time to get to discover the person that is Macey McHenry, and they'll never really know who she is. But it's all okay, because we are her family."

"Your personality is so much like Bex it's funny. Her full name is Rebecca, but much like you, if you call her that, she will kill you. She's the most kick-ass person I know, but when it comes down to it, she's always there. And underneath her tough exterior, she has a heart of gold. She's been my best friend since 7th grade. Her parents are both MI6 agents, so she grew up around this world."

"Liz isn't a field agent bu-" I was interrupted when a woman walked into our cell.

"Catherine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm…. interesting! I think this is the longest chapter I have ever written… so even though I was going to add more, I needed to end it. I hope you enjoyed it, because it's also pretty much all dialogue which I also have never really done. This chapter was a new experience! And who's proud of me for updating twice in a week? *iknowiam*<strong>

**But please, I really need help. (See above A/N) If ANYONE can help me please PM me!**

**And also, a question to try and generate more reviews!**

**Are you on spring break this week? How long is it and what did/what are you doing during it?  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**So, originally I was just gonna post another AN apologizing for my rant, and unloading my problems on you guys. But, what better way to do that than post a new albeit short chapter. It's not really what I had planned, but what in life ever goes according to plan?**

"Catherine?" I gasped. "How did you escape the attack? How did you get out of Roseville?"

"I wasn't in Roseville."

"But,I saw you when I was spying on the base. How did you get away from Gallagher and Blackthorne?"

"Like I said, Cammie. I wasn't there."

"_Then who was?_"

"My twin sister," She smiled evilly. "And my name isn't Catherine, that pathetic excuse for a COC leader did get captured by your friends and my nephew."

"Then who are you?"

"Christina. But that's beside the point. You three have almost single-handedly ruined the COC. But especially you, Cameron Morgan. You are the only one I want."

"Let them go. This has never been about anyone but me."

"As long as you stay here with us, they will be free to leave, and he can get the medical attention he needs."

"Cammie, no." Randi whispered. "I'm not leaving without you."

"Yes, you are," I said back. I looked back at Christina, "I'll stay."

"Cammie-" Randi started to protest.

"Randi, I came here for one thing, and that's my father. I'm finishing this." I looked over at Alex. "Get his wounds treated, and then go to Gallagher. They'll know what to do."

"But what if they kill you?"

"Either way, this ends. I'm done running from them. Whether I live or not does not change the fact that you're coming after them with a vengeance. But I think I'll be okay."

She looked at me, and reluctantly nodded.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Alex chose that moment to wake up. Randi moved over to his side.

"I'm staying," I said to Christina. "Let them go."

"I'm not one to break my promises." She turned and left the room.

"Cammie, we aren't leaving," Alex said weakly.

"It's not up to you right now. It's up to me, and you're leaving."

I looked meaningfully at Randi.

"She's right, Alex. You need medical attention, and if we don't leave while we have the chance, no one will ever know where we are."

Two men came in and hoisted Alex up so each arm rested over their shoulders. He grunted in pain. Christina came back in.

"There is a car out front."

Randi came over to me. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Don't say anything; just make sure you come home. You have a family and friends that need you." She squeezed a little bit harder. "Just stay strong and come home." She repeated.

"I'll try." I replied, noncommittally.

"Cammie," Alex grunted. I walked over to him.

"Come back." He said. I squeezed his hand.

"Tell Zach I love him." I let go.

I watched the men slowly carry Alex out of the room. And as Randi turned around and limped after him, I couldn't help but feel sorry.

"We both know that you aren't going to let me live." I said shortly after they were gone. "But I want to see my father."

**Like I said, sorry for the rant. It wasn't my place but I just needed to let it out, cuz frankly, I just don't know who I can talk to anymore. But that's beside the point. **

**I hope you enjoyed. I'm not exactly sure when I'll be able to write a new chapter, I've had this one written as is for awhile. I just didn't post it because this was originally supposed to be the second half, and the first was going to be the capture scene which I haven't been able to write yet, but whatever. I still think it's pretty good. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Fanfic Universe! It's been a little bit since I updated, and I haven't had the greatest last month or so, but I'm a lot… happier? I guess that's the word for it. Between everyone's kindness here on fanfiction, which I really don't have words to describe, and the support of true friends and teammates here in my lovely town of goofballs, I am smiling for real for the first time in a long time. I can't thank you guys enough. For real. **

**I'm out of stuff to talk about...**

* * *

><p>ZACH'S POV<p>

I'm sure you can imagine everyone's attitude towards me after I punched Grant and confronted my mother. They understood, but what could they say? I walked into the dining hall and everyone stared at me, and quickly looked away. I sighed and grabbed a tray.

I had just sat down, when the doors opened and Ms. Morgan led to people in. The woman was limping slightly and you could tell by the way she walked that she had some bruised or broken ribs. The man was in a wheel chair. And he was… my dad. Grant looked over at me.

"Dude, is that…"

"Yeah."

"Mrs. Morgan, we need to talk. Joe Solomon too."

"Alex, weren't you at the base?" Joe asked.

"That's what we're here about." Alex replied. He glanced over at me.

"Everyone stay in the dining hall until the bell." Ms. Morgan called out as they exited the room.

"Weren't they with Cammie?" Bex asked. Everyone looked over at me.

"Yes." I said. I pushed my tray away from me and looked down at the table. "Something went wrong."

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and the woman was holding out a piece of paper.

"Cam slipped this to me before we left. I'm sorry we couldn't get her out, it was just the three of us and we were injured- I'm sorry." She turned and walked away.

I took a deep breath as I opened the letter, expecting to see a goodbye. What do you expect when someone tells you I'm sorry? I was scared shitless.

_Zach, _

_We've been captured, as I'm sure you figured out by now. The 'team' the CIA sent was actually Alex and Randi. We couldn't pull it off. This letter is going to be short. I don't have a lot of time before Christina comes back, and I'm getting Randi and Alex out of here._

_I originally hoped I would be with you when you met your father, but it seems that's not going to happen. I gave him a pretty hard time when I met him though, honestly, so I wouldn't expect anything less from you. But I judged him before I had even spoken a word to him, and I was wrong_

_Give your dad a chance, Zach. He loves you, and like every spy and/or assassin out there, he has regrets. Leaving you is his biggest. I'm staying here, and this might be my final advice to you. So take it. We've grown up around hate. It's all we know. But the saying "When you love someone, you let them go" can be changed to say "When you love someone, you let things go." You love your dad, and he loves you. Let him explain himself, and then forgive him. Life is too short to hold grudges. He's a great person. He hasn't always been, as you know, but that's the past, this is now. _

_Solomon and Randi need to coordinate an attack. She has seen the inside, and the Solomon knows the training they have. Come with everything you have. This needs to end. I love you._

_-Cam_

_PS: Thanks for telling me about your evil Aunt. Oh wait! You didn't._

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jesus, Zach, are you gonna tell us?" Macey threw out.

"She's not dead."

There was a collective sigh around the table.

"From what I can tell, she stayed behind so Randi and Alex could get out. Damn it, why does she always do this?"

I was expecting a reply from Bex, or even Liz, but it was Macey who eventually spoke up.

"It's who she is, Zach. And yeah, it worries us to bits, and it makes us mad sometimes. But she's always been the one who protects everyone. No matter how much we hate it, it'll never change. And it's why we love her."

By the end of Lunch, they still hadn't come back and Mrs. Morgan's office was locked and her soundproof barriers were in place. We had no choice to go to P&E.

"I'm sorry I hit you the other day." I grunted as I blocked a punch. Grant and I were sparring.

"It's all good, brother. You had to process some stuff." He blocked a kick.

"Still do." I swept a leg under him and we were both on the ground.

"I'm here if you need to talk, man."

"I know."

"Senior **(A/N- Junior?)** Class! Cease fights!" Ms. Hancock yelled.

"Bex, Macey, Grant, and Zach are all to meet in the dining hall. Be careful out there. Resume fights!" She called out. Grant and I looked at each other and tore off our gloves.

"This about Cammie?" he asked.

"Probably."

* * *

><p><strong>Soo… Not the longest chapter I've written. I was originally going to do Cammie and Zach's POV's this chapter, but Zach's POV is at the length where I don't want to go anywhere else with either POV, cause it would drag out FOREVER! I'll be updating as soon as some of the pressure from finals comes off.<br>**

**Shout out to **_**4everandalwaysme**_**! She read my story on my other account and then came to this one and read these stories and all in all made me smile like an idiot with her enthusiasm. She got my butt in gear, and I'm gonna start finishing some stories.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, I have a buttload of ideas for this story. But each one I come up with has different downsides, and it really comes down to a choice of how long I want this story to be. And it just so happens that I chose the option that has one of the largest number of chapters needed. Bad thing? Maybe. I don't know how well I like this chapter. I think it's good by itself, but in the long run, I think I might have problems writing what has to happen in this particular story line. I can't promise I won't take this down and write a different chapter.**

**I also have a quick warning. I know there are quite a few people here on Fanfiction who don't swear and don't like swearing. I totally respect that, but I'm not one of those people. Some of my chapters will have some strong language. I do try to keep it to a minimum, but if you still find it excessive, shoot me a message/review and let me know. I'll do everything I can to make you guys happy.**

* * *

><p>"We both know you aren't going to let me live," I said shortly after they were gone. "But I want to see my father."<p>

Her lips curved into one of those creepy grin-slash-smirk-slash-half-smiles. It scared me.

"Alright." She said. "On one condition. You have to join the Circle of Cavan, and call off the attack that your comrades are organizing. If you refuse, your father dies. That's all there is to it."

A long string of swearing, in all 15 languages I know, coursed through my head. I turned and walked over to the wall, putting my back to it and sliding down to sit on the floor. I put my head in my hands.

"How do you expect me to choose?" I spit out at her. "It's a choice between killing my father physically, or killing Zach emotionally, and who knows what else you'll make me do for you."

"That's your problem Ms. Morgan. Becoming emotionally attached, in this business? That's as good as signing a death warrant with your own hand. Sooner or later someone will use it against you, and there will be no happy ending. Happy endings don't exist for spies."

"Why do you want me so badly? Why have I spent the last two years running from you? Why am I so important to you, that you felt the need to make my last years in high school hell?"

"Because you could be great! The CIA, FBI, military, whatever you're planning on being a part of when you graduate, they don't know your potential," She threw out at me. "They have no idea what you're capable of. But we do. The Circle does some bad things every now and again. But we do it for good reasons. And someday you'll see that. You're running out of time Ms. Morgan."

My father abandoned me, but then he tried to leave for me. The Circle is evil, but my sacrifice could save him. Or I refuse to join the organization that has been trying to kill me for 2 years, and he dies. He fricking dies. After all this? Not a chance in hell.

"Fine… I'll do it. Just, don't hurt my dad." I sigh and I look up at her. She smiles.

"Good choice Ms. Morgan."

"To you, maybe." I look down. "I want paper and a pen. I'm joining your organization, you can at least let me write a letter to my friends. You can read it before I send it if you have to, but I deserve that much."

"Fine, but you have to call off their attack first."

"Fine." I stood up and walked towards the door. When she didn't follow, I turned back towards her.

"Lead the way," I said, gesturing towards the door.

* * *

><p>ZACH's POV:<p>

Liz and Jonas were waiting outside the P&E barn for the four of us. We started walking towards the mansion.

"Do you know what this is about, Liz?" Bex asked.

"Yeah… we're going after Cammie. I don't think we know where the base is yet, because Cammie didn't tell anyone, but we're going to get her back, and they need our help." Liz grinned.

"Is it just going to be us?" I asked. We reached the front doors. I held it open for everyone as they walked through

"Ummmm… not exactly." Liz deflected. She walked over to the double doors leading into the dining room, and opened them towards us.

"Holy balls." Grant, obviously.

"Hello, kids." Mr. Solomon appeared behind us. "How do you like the setup?"

"Uhh… wow." Bex said.

Let me explain. Inside those double doors, what used to be 104 lunch tables, a large salad bar, and the chef's serving table, was what appeared to be a NASA control center. More black suits than I could count were hustling between stations with sheets of paper in hand.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"We're planning our attack obviously." Solomon said, as if I was stupid to even ask.

"But how do we know where the base is?"

"Cammie didn't tell anyone, which Liz has obviously found out already." Liz looked down at the floor. "I thought we told you to stop hacking the CIA mainframe, Ms. Sutton… But that's beside the point. Cammie kept the location a secret, Simply telling the CIA to send Alex and Randi to a certain restaurant in Los Angeles. But she's better than we gave her credit for. Before Alex met her, she implanted a tracking chip in her arm. We're getting a signal."

I couldn't help but smile. "So when do we move?"

"Tomorrow. These guys are all clearing out, and thanks to Dr. Fibs' speed-healing formula, Randi and Alex are both set to participate in this shindig."

"Solomon, You did not just say shindig." Macey said.

"Mr. Solomon, there's another signal coming from Cammie's location," Jonas, who had wandered over to the tech station with Liz, called out.

"Yes, we haven't quite figured that out yet." A voice came from the door. We all turned and saw my dad. He looked at me as he walked over.

"We aren't sure whether it's on a person or some of Cammie's belongings, it's just a tracker so we don't have audio or visual." He stopped in front of me.

"Hi, son."

"Hi… Alex." I wasn't sure what to call him.

"I know I can't just walk back into your life, but in time, I hope we'll be okay. Cammie's told me a lot about you. She loves you. You're lucky to have her."

"I-"

"Guys, we have a call coming in from her location." Liz called over at us.

Ms. Morgan, Solomon, Alex, and the 4 of us all rushed over to the phone sitting in the middle of the room. Randi materialized from somewhere in the kitchen.

"Put it on speaker." Ms. Morgan said. You could hear the stress in her voice.

Jonas pushed a button and faint static filled the room. Everyone was silent.

"Cammie?" Randi said slowly. We all held our breath when Cammie's voice filled the line.

"If you come to rescue me, dad and I both die."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo… It sounded more mind-blowing in my head. Maybe it's just the way I wrote it. But since I promised this 2 days ago, I say enough stalling. Thoughts?<strong>


	9. Technical Issues

Hey! So it seems that for some reason, FanFiction hates me and doesn't let people review at times. Some are getting error messages saying that they already reviewed, or something of that sort. Thank you to kgorange and Lizaluvsdoggies for actually PMing their reviews, it's a nice surprise.

Until then, I guess I'll check my settings, and I can email FF support, but we all know how long it takes for them to do anything.

Sorry!


	10. Assistance

Hi guys! Long time, no write, huh?

I want to change that. I'm having problems coming up with ideas for the next chapter (and probably the one after that). I would love it someone would offer their time to help me out.

I have a segment written that will happen later in the story. It kinda hit me suddenly, and I like it too much to get rid of it. So instead, I'm building around it. It's the parts leading up to it I'm having the problems with. After that segment, I know exactly where I'm going with it.

If you offer help, you obviously have the chapters leading up to it at your fingertips, and I will send you the segment I have written. It's not an entire chapter, so I won't totally spoil the story for you. Now, if 3 or 4 people volunteer, I'll let all of you share your input. If 20 people offer assistance, I'm gonna look at the stories they've written, if any, and see how creative they are, and I'll look at any reviews they may or may not have written on my story(s). But if you haven't written stories or reviewed, don't let that stop you! If you're willing to give me ANY help, shoot me a review that says so! Thanks in advance!

Now a quick random note! (Yay!) What do you guys think of the new formatting on Fanfiction? I love it! Especially how they show the summaries of the story at the top now! I'm the type that opens a FF search, or list of stories, and then reads all the summaries and picks and chooses the ones I want to read, and open them all in new tabs, so at times I have like 9 stories up, and before the changes I would forget which ones they were, which was annoying. Now I don't worry about that! I also absolutely love how they show the profile pics now! And I just found yesterday how you can have a story cover that's different than your profile picture, which is extremely cool. What do you think of the story cover I found for Dear Zach? I knew it was the right one when I found it, so I couldn't resist.

Remember, If you're willing to help, shoot a review! (It's that new and improved big blue button down there ;P)


End file.
